Sueños de pasion
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Lightning esta propuesta a salvar el mundo pero como todo el mundo, necesita descansar y la verdad es que la mujer empieza a tener sueños muy placenteros con cierto joven llamado Noctis. Poco a poco se iran conociendo y entablando una relación de amor...¿Algun dia llegaran a conocerse de verdad?. NoctisxLightning posible lemmon
1. Primera Noche

**Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII y Final Fantasy XV no me pertenecen.**

Solo quedaban trece días para el fin del mundo, la Redentora se encontraba en el arca descansando. Desde que despertó había tenido sueños muy extraños, que perturbaban su descanso. Había soñado con un joven de cabellos oscuros, ojos claros y vestido de traje, el chico tenía una sonrisa agradable pero no era más que un sueño, un chico que seguro ni existía. Trato de pensar en otra cosa pero el sueño la tenía totalmente absorbida no podía dejar de pensar en él. A pesar de saber que nunca le vería, si al menos tuviera un dato más sobre el a lo mejor existía. Movió la cabeza negando eso era imposible y ahora debía centrarse en salvar el mundo, no en ese joven de sus sueños. Otro día mas perdida por el fin, salvando almas ayudando a sus antiguos amigos, primero decidió salvar a Noel el cual se había arrepentido en el último momento y le había perdonado la vida. Dieron las seis de la mañana y el arca ya la reclamaba, una vez apareció le dio su ofrenda a Yggdrasil. Hablo con Hope de lo último que había pasado y luego decidió irse a descansar un poco, ya que el tiempo se detenía no pasaba nada.

Una vez se acomodó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer con el sueño. Esta vez se encontraba en lo que parecía una fiesta, miro a todos lados, se miró a sí misma y vio que llevaba el uniforme de soldado. Oyó como alguien subía por unas escaleras y allí estaba el mirándola con esos ojos azules tan cautivadores. Sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. El joven se acercó a ella y se quedó parado mirándola.

-Hola…soy Noctis es un placer conocerla-se presentó mientras movía una copa que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?-pregunto la pelirosa mirándolo sin entender.

-Claro… ¿Acaso ves a alguien más aquí?-dijo riendo un poco.

-Perdona estoy algo confusa…yo soy Lightning-se disculpó mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lightning…bonito nombre lo recordare ¿Y que hace una chica tan guapa como tú por aquí?-pregunto tomando un poco de su copa, aquello hizo que la mujer se mordiera el labio inferior… ¿Cómo se podía ser tan guapo?

-Pues…yo…no se…-respondió algo nerviosa.

El joven asintió sonriendo y dio unos pasos hacia delante, contemplando las hermosas vistas que había desde ese edificio. Los cristales estaban perfectamente limpios, el cielo oscuro tenía algunas nubes pero dejaba ver el resplandor de la luna, toda la ciudad estaba llena de oscuros edificios, en ellos se veían algunas luces encendidas. Le daban un tono triste al paisaje pero a la vez le daba ese toque elegante, la mujer miro la habitación en la que se encontraba está claro que aquello era casi como un mirador, en medio de la sala había un acuario gigante, algunos sofás de cuero negro, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color azul y las paredes eran ventanas, algunas lámparas con forma de araña colgaban del techo con velas, también había algunas plantas para darle un ambiente más vivo y unas columnas que parecían romanas con diseños. En una se encontraba el retrato de la diosa Etro, el joven se acercó a esta y se quedó mirándola. Luego se giró para mirar a la chica con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar…entonces se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba. Noctis le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella aun con algo de vergüenza se acercó y miro el cuadro, el moreno le ofreció beber un poco de su copa, ella nunca bebía pero no quería rechazarle la copa al joven, así que tomo un poco para su sorpresa era una bebida con un sabor dulzón, con gas y sin embargo no poseía alcohol ninguno.

-La diosa Etro…aquí es un mito y todos la veneran-comenzó a explicar el joven.-Una antigua leyenda dice que cada vez que la Puerta de las Almas es abierta, las almas liberadas estallan en un rayo de luz que asciende al cielo. Se dice que cuando aquellas personas cercanas a la muerte son capaces de ver la luz, se les da el poder del reino de los muertos.

-Bonita leyenda.-Dijo con algo de sarcasmo sacándole una sonrisa al joven.-Oye Noctis… ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ni tu misma sabes dónde estás…eso me sorprende.-Dijo cogiendo nuevamente su copa-el reino de Lucís.

-Lucis…no me digas que aquí también hay un rey y un príncipe-

-No te equivocas, el rey esta abajo y estás hablando con el príncipe…-

Al oír aquello a la mujer se le congelo la sangre, estaba hablando con el mismísimo príncipe y no había tenido ni un ápice de educación, bueno no es que ella fuera la más educada pero… ¡Estaba hablando con un príncipe! Tendría que haber sido algo más formal, se notaba que estaba en un lugar refinado y ahora se le daba por pensar en la ropa que llevaba. Ya podría llevar un vestido aunque los odiase, pero habría quedado mejor frente al príncipe. Además él iba con un traje de marca, seguro que estaba hecho a medida y ella tan cutre con ese uniforme de soldado por una vez se avergonzó de no ir bien vestida.

-Discúlpame, yo tendría que haber…-iba a continuar hablando pero el joven príncipe le puso el dedo sobre los labios.

-No…por favor estábamos muy bien así, sin que tú supieras que yo era un príncipe-respondió mientras le quitaba el dedo de los labios y se iba a sentar en uno de los sofás, miro a la chica y golpeo un poco el espacio que tenía a su lado ofreciéndole asiento.

La chica se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sin comprender como es que podía fiarse de él, en sus primeros sueños le había visto de lejos pero nunca habían hablado y mucho menos se habían acercado tanto el uno al otro. Noctis dejo la copa en el suelo, mientras la mujer se sumía en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el moreno había cogido su mano. Cuando se dio cuenta alzo la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, en ese momento todo se congelo a su alrededor. Sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios se rozaron y ambos cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de aquel beso, en un principio fue algo tierno, pero luego se volvió un poco más apasionado cuando ella comenzó a pedirle más. Abrió un poco más la boca dejando pasar la lengua del chico, la cual no tardo en entrar en su boca, para jugar con la de ella. Lightning paso sus manos por el cabello del joven y este abrazo a la mujer por los omoplatos, aspiro para no perder tanto aire quería seguir besándola con tanta pasión…entonces ella abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama respirando agitada.

Trato de calmarse solo había sido un sueño, un sueño que había parecido demasiado real, antes de que se le olvidara apunto el nombre del príncipe y del reino en una libreta. Debía pedirle información a Hope sobre ellos, seguro que en ese dichoso ordenador salía algo. Tomo un poco de agua que tenía en una botella tratando de olvidar pero en su mente permanecía la imagen del chico y sobre todo permanecía su hermosa sonrisa y el sabor de sus labios…

Continuara.

* * *

WarriorOfLight5: Hola! Hacia tiempo que no subia nada nuevo, antes que nada "Afrontando el destino" será eliminada. Luego "Los que no puedieron ser salvados" tengo medio capitulo 18 escrito pronto lo subiré y para acabar me apetecia hacer un Light x Noctis, decidme si os gusta y quizá suba el siguiente capitulo. Depende de las visitas que tenga este primer capitulo y nada mas. Ya sabeis que podeis seguirme en mi twitter  DarkRomina para saber cosas sobre los fanfics, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en mis demás fanfics o en este hasta la próxima.


	2. Segunda Noche

**Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII y Final Fantasy XV no me pertenecen.**

Antes de irse a salvar el mundo le dejo a Hope los nombres del joven y de su reino, pidiéndole que investigara sobre estos. Hope no tardo en buscar información, todo sea para su mejor amiga busco todo lo que pudo y no encontró nada que le convenciera. Había encontrado que el reino de Lucis no había sido más que una leyenda, luego gente que afirmaba haber estado en aquel reino mediante sueños. Sobre el príncipe más de lo mismo, muchos decían que no era más que un fantasma de su reino, un chico con la capacidad de sentir la muerte de los demás pero que nunca pudo descansar en paz.

Cuando Lightning regreso al arca el albino no tardo en mostrarle lo que había encontrado, la chica lo leyó con atención tratando de aclarar esa información en su mente. El muchacho no podía ser un fantasma era lo más absurdo que había escuchado en su vida, suspiro totalmente cansada aquella información no le había servido para nada. Había pasado todo el día ilusionándose para esto, encima hoy había salvado al estúpido de Snow de convertirse en Cie'th. Volvió a ir a su habitación para descansar un rato largo ya que había hecho muchas cosas, aparte de Snow había salvado más almas y no solo eso, además había hecho de actriz y estaba muerta. Se tiro sobre su cama dispuesta a descansar, cerró los ojos y el sueño acudió a ella más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Esta vez se encontraba en el gran palacio de Yusnaan algo que la sorprendió bastante, pues la última vez se había encontrado en un lugar desconocido. Miro a todos lados y en el trono de Snow se encontraba Noctis, con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de piernas, con el codo izquierdo apoyado sobre el brazo de la silla, con un puño cerrado y su cara apoyada contra este. Así se le veía más inocente no como el chico que la beso de forma apasionada la última noche, se acercó a él no quería despertarlo se quedó contemplando el rostro del joven. Paso su mirada por la ropa del joven y esta era diferente, ya no llevaba un traje si no ropas de viaje y ella llevaba su traje de Redentor.

El joven abrió los ojos y se estiro bostezando, movió la cabeza a ambos lados haciendo que el cuello le sonara eso provoco que soltara un quejido. Miro a la chica y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, esa sonrisa le recordó a la típica sonrisa de un niño pensando en alguna maldad.

-Lightning…al fin volvemos a vernos, esa noche saliste corriendo y me quede algo sorprendido…perdona por el beso no era mi intención incomodarte.-Se disculpó mirándola, como si de verdad se sintiera culpable.

-No importa, no es culpa tuya…me puse nerviosa.-Mintió, realmente no sabía que había pasado solo se había despertado y el joven ya no estaba ahí.

-Es normal…yo también me precipite un poco por eso me disculpo por mis modales…no veas la bronca que me callo encima-puso un tono un poco de humor, pero su seriedad seguía ahí.

-Me lo puedo imaginar-respondió sin poder evitar reír, el joven se levantó del trono y se acercó a ella.

-Aunque…mentiría si no dijera que me muero por besarte otra vez-murmuro mientras mordía el cuello de la mujer.

-Noct…-susurro su nombre soltando un leve jadeo.

-Esta noche sabrás lo que es llorar de puro placer…-susurro esta vez en su oído.

Tiro a la chica contra el suelo sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, a cada lado de su cintura, mientras sostenía las muñecas de la mujer para que no pudiera moverse. No tardo en arrebatarle la parte de arriba de la ropa de Redentora, dejándola semidesnuda frente a él, el moreno se quitó la camisa y Light acaricio sus costados el joven se mordió el labio inferior al sentir aquello, le encantaba le hacía sentir más cerca de ella. No tardo en empezar a morder su cuello, dejando varias marcas haciendo que la mujer jadease y quisiera arañar la espalda del moreno pero este sostenía sus manos y no podía hacer nada. El chico se tomaba su tiempo para dejarle las marcas, cuando ya tenía casi todo lleno de marcas bajo por sus pechos, los cuales lamio y a la vez mordisqueo. La mujer reprimió los gemidos mientras juntaba sus piernas aquel chico la volvía loca, Noctis ascendió nuevamente para morder la clavícula de la mujer puso tanta presión en ello, que hasta le dolió el joven paso su lengua hasta llegar a la parte donde el cuello se junta con la clavícula y la mordió haciendo que a la mujer se le cayeran algunas lágrimas por la fuerza que el hacía sobre esa parte.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se llevó las manos al cuello, sobre sus mejillas caían lágrimas, había sentido todo el dolor y todo el placer que le había dado el joven. Empezó a preguntarse qué demonios le estaba pasando, ella no era así. Esos sueños que estaba teniendo parecían tan reales, se miró al espejo en busca de marcas y le sorprendió ver que solo tenía una, justo entre la clavícula y el cuello. Menos mal que el traje de Redentor le tapaba aquella parte, se disponía a salir de la habitación para volver al trabajo a pesar de haber descansado poco, pero sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se giró y en un segundo le había parecido que Noctis la miraba, negó con la cabeza quizá empezaba a imaginarse cosas. Salió de la habitación para ir a beber algo y luego tocaba regresar al mundo normal para salvar a más personas, la siguiente seria Fang.

* * *

WarriorOfLight5: El próximo capítulo será más largo y prometo que habrá un poco menos de salseo entre Light y Noct, se pararan a hablar y de alguna manera se controlaran. Lo se estaréis pensando que Noct es un salido XD y si os habéis visto la película de "Obsesión" os recordara un poco. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el capítulo 3.


	3. Tercera Noche

**Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII y Final Fantasy XV no me pertenecen**

Otro día agotador para la salvadora de almas, había quedado molida después de hacer de saqueadora junto con su amiga Fang, para colmo habían caído en una trampa hecha por Lumina y se habían quedado El Carón. Ahora debía de ir a ver a Vanille en la Catedral pero antes de eso salvaría la vida de Sahz. Cada vez que regresaba al Arca era como una pesadilla para ella, incluso ya tenía hasta miedo de irse a dormir. Miedo de ese chico al que no conocía de nada pero que en parte deseaba volver a ver era algo bastante contradictorio porque quería verle pero a la vez no quería verle. Esta vez ni siquiera saludo a Hope no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, se sentó en su cama con cierto temor pero decidió calmarse. Solo eran sueños, sueños sin sentido pero sueños al fin y al cabo. Se recostó y cerró los ojos, quedándose completamente dormida.

Allí estaba en mitad de una fiesta, vestida con su vestido el cual le parecía que tenía un color horrible pero no le quedaba otra que llevarlo puesto. Miro a su alrededor en busca del joven, nada por ningún lado. Esta vez estaba en la calle eran las fiestas de la ciudad por lo que se veía, había puestos de comida, de peluches, atracciones…por todos lados, fuegos artificiales en el oscuro cielo, música y gente bailando. Le recordaba a Yuusnan pero esto se veía más animado y los altos edificios estaban llenos de luz, ya no se veían oscuros como aquella primera noche donde conoció a Noctis. Ahora que pensaba en el joven, no lo había visto en ningún momento lo cual era raro ya que siempre aparecía cuando ella lo hacía. Camino en busca del joven pero no encontró a nadie solo a gente del reino que le ofrecía cosas pero ella pasaba de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando llego a un lugar apartado donde allí estaba Noctis dudo en si acercarse, pero cuando fue a hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, una chica le acompañaba. La chica llevaba un elegante vestido blanco, con unos tacones a juego, su cabello era rubio y largo lo llevaba suelto, unos hermosos ojos lilas resaltaban en su rostro el cual era todo perfecto. Lightning por puro instinto se ocultó detrás de una pared para poder escuchar de qué hablaban. Noctis iba vestido con su traje negro de marca y tenía una mirada seria sobre la chica.

-Príncipe Noctis…Acaso… ¿Ha conocido a alguien mejor?-pregunto la chica con una voz dulce y las manos detrás de la espalda.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Stella…además no estamos aquí para hablar de eso-respondió con firmeza el príncipe.

-Cierto…estamos aquí para hablar de nuestro compromiso…-dijo la rubia juntando sus manos y mirando al cielo, aquella noticia dejo helada a la pelirosa… ¿Noctis se iba a casar? No podía creérselo.

-Sabes que es solo por el bien de nuestros reinos, pero yo no te amo y nunca lo hare-aclaro el moreno con voz firme mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Lightning.

La mujer no supo que hacer y decidió salir corriendo no podía mirar a Noctis a la cara, no después de lo que acababa de escuchar. En el pecho era como si algo se le hubiera roto, pero no sabía porque sentía aquello si ella tenía miedo del joven, debería de estar feliz porque se vaya a casar era la excusa perfecta para que el desapareciera de sus sueños. Corrió hasta llegar a un descampado y se paró a descansar le dolían los pies por los tacones, se los quito y luego se sentó sobre la hierba, la cual estaba algo húmeda.

Al joven le pareció ver que alguien echaba a correr, al principio no vio bien la figura pero tras correr un poco detrás de esa persona se dio cuenta de quién era. Lightning, la chica seguro que había escuchado todo se maldijo así mismo y quiso echar a correr detrás de ella pero su padre le detuvo. Justo ese no era el momento de hablar quería salir detrás de ella y explicarle todo, explicarle que iba a rechazar el casarse con Stella, solo por estar a su lado. Para peor su padre se estaba enrollando mucho en el tema, el moreno cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso. Cuando su padre termino casi lo bendijo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, corrió buscando a la mujer chillando su nombre rezando porque le oyera. Llego a un descampado pero la oscuridad no le dejaba ver con claridad, así que encendió la linterna que siempre llevaba por si acaso. Entonces la vio sentada abrazada a sus rodillas con un hermoso vestido, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Lightning…deja que te explique lo que escuchaste-pidió el príncipe mirándola.

-No hay nada que explicar te vas a casar con esa, me alegro por ti que seáis felices y comáis perdices como en los cuentos de princesas y príncipes.-Dijo algo molesta sin siquiera mirarle.

-Lightning ella no me gusta, me caso por pura obligación si estuviera en mi mano…-dijo callándose de repente.

-¿¡Que harías!?-grito enfadada alzando la mirada para poder verle la cara, ella había llorado y se notaba en su rostro, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas al igual que sus mejillas. Noctis no lo dudo dos veces, tomo a la chica del rostro y la beso. No fue un beso desesperado, ni siquiera lleno de deseo fue un beso dulce que demostraba el amor que sentía hacia a la mujer. Tras separarse de sus labios susurro sobre sus labios.

-Me casaría contigo…-

-Noctis…no puedes hacer eso…-respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando los ojos azules del príncipe.

-Claro que puedo, deja que te conozca mi padre, deja…que nos veamos por más tiempo…-susurro mientras volvía a besar sus labios, dándole pequeños besos sin querer separarse nunca de ellos.

-Noct…ojala tuviéramos más tiempo…-consiguió decir entre besos.

Noctis tumbo al joven cobre el césped él se tumbó a su lado, acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y volvió a besar sus labios mientras unos fuegos artificiales iluminaban la oscura noche. Cogió su mano y entrelazaron los dedos disfrutando del momento, un momento en el que ninguno había deseado al otro, solo se habían demostrado que después de aquellas noches se habían enamorado, como si fueran dos adolescentes. Lightning abrió los ojos con suavidad incluso aun sentía como si Noctis cogiera su mano con fuerza, se sentó sobre la cama y busco con la mirada al joven pero no estaba. Todo había sido un sueño…por una vez pensó en que podría haber sido real por primera vez se había sentido a gusto en los brazos de Noctis, por primera vez quería seguir besando al joven pero…la suerte no estaba de su lado.

* * *

 _ **WarriorOfLight5:**_ Os juro que con la ultima parte me he emocionado y es que yo soy algo sensible, tardare mas en actualizar ya que mi hermano se ha descargado un juego de ordenador y no lo suelta ni para atras. Ademas de que este sabado 16 estare en la expo manga de Valencia si a alguien le interesa ya saben mi twitter, es mas dejare el link de mi perfil en mi perfil y gracias a todos los que siguen este fanfic, ver las visitas me anima bastante. Agradeceria los comentarios para saber que les parece en twitter ya me han dicho que les gusta mucho y bueno, se lo he agradecido de corazon saber que os gusta es lo que mas feliz me hace. Bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 4 cuidense y hasta la proxima.


End file.
